deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Tentacle
Drag Tentacles are very large and long tentacles that are encountered several times by Isaac Clarke. It is unknown what manner of Necromorph they are attached to, but confirmed hosts of Drag Tentacles are: the Leviathan with six, the Slug with five, the Corruption and the Hive Mind. When they whip out from a corridor, they use the pincer at their tip to grip Isaac's leg and drag him into the hole they originated from. They can only be destroyed by targeting the yellow sac on their midpoint. They can be found on four decks of the USG Ishimura: Crew, Engineering, Flight and Mining and on Aegis VII. Strategies * Drag Tentacles will drag Isaac in short, quick bursts. In between, they will slowly coil, giving him just enough time to target the yellow sac and destroy it. * The Tentacle shifts and moves as it prepares to drag Isaac further. Use a fast-firing weapon with instantaneous projectile speed such as the Plasma Cutter or the Pulse Rifle to hit the weak spot more accurately. Or, if you have good aim, an un-upgraded contact beam will kill it in one shot. *The non-dragging Tentacles can harm other Necromorphs almost as if the contact of the strike is an explosion. Thusly, it can release the Pregnant's payload. None of the variants are affected by stasis. Trivia *Each Drag Tentacle that attempts to drag Isaac to his death has its own unique death sequence, giving them a bit of personality. *In Dead Space: Extraction, some Drag Tentacles hang down from the ceiling. *When retrieving The Marker in Chapter Eleven, four Drag Tentacles will attack; the origin of these Drag Tentacles is unknown. Three Drag tentacles will also attack Isaac when returning The Marker to the Hive Mind. The Hive Mind likely hosts them as you will be on Aegis VII at that point. These don't have a scripted death sequence. *In the game Dante's Inferno, a Drag Tentacle is featured as an easter-egg. *It is possible to destroy them before Isaac Clarke is grabbed by them, you just have to know were it is and be a very quick shot to destroy the yellow sack. *In Dead Space 2, Isaac has a flashback of the first Drag Tentacle attack upon revisiting the USG Ishimura. Death Scenes *Each Drag Tentacle has their own death animations: **''Chapter 3'': If Isaac fails to destroy the yellow sac on the Drag Tentacle during the first encounter, it will drag him into the hole. Isaac will try to brace himself on the hole's edges, but something inside of the hole attacks him. Once Isaac is dead, the Tentacle drags his lifeless form into the depths of the hole. **''Chapter 6: If Isaac fails to destroy the yellow sac on the Drag Tentacle during the second encounter, he will be dragged towards the hole. Isaac will hold on to a metal brace in a bid to save himself. However, the Tentacle will lose its grip and let go of Isaac. Isaac will begin to dazedly stand up, but the Tentacle will suddenly grab him again (this time by the head) and pull him in. **''Chapter 10: If Isaac fails to destroy the yellow sac on the Drag Tentacle during the third encounter, it will drag him into another hole (this time in the ground). Isaac will be dragged in, and some blood will splash out of the hole. At this point, Isaac will emerge from the hole in an attempt to break free. A small tentacle will come up from the hole, wrap around Isaac's neck, and quickly break it before his body is dragged once more into the hole. ** thumb|left|200px|Death Sequence by the 1st Drag Tentacle thumb|left|200px|Death Sequence by the 2nd Drag Tentacle thumb|left|200px|Death Sequence by the 3rd Drag Tentacle Gallery File:Dead_space2.jpg|Isaac struggling to free himself from a drag tentacle File:Isaac_dragged_by_a_tentacle.jpg|Isaac with his military suit dragged by a tentacle Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space 2'' (only as a hallucination) Sources